(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical outlets and more particularly to enclosures for recessing electrical outlet boxes which can be closed.
(2) Prior Art
Problems which arise with standard electrical outlets include plugs being in the way of furniture, appliances or bookcases or the like, which often happen to be in front of them. Standard outlets also do not provide means for keeping the cords that are attached to those plugs out of the way or hidden and enclosed from view and from children's fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,909 shows an electrical wall outlet box which has a locking cover assembly. There is, however, no showing of egress for a cord, nor means for stowing a cord. U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,116 shows an outlet face plate having brackets which hold an electrical cord. They do not hide the cord and the outlet box is not enclosable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,327 discloses a recessed electrical outlet, which is not closable, nor does it have cord storage means. The '327 Patent requires, however, a deeper than normal electrical box. This creates a problem for usage in inside walls which normally would not be thick enough to provide for a recessed enclosure of an electrical box.
None of the prior art provides for an enclosable electrical outlet box having means for cord storage, and which permits use of an enclosable box in a wall of normal thickness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure arrangement for an electric outlet unit not realized by the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide an electrical outlet enclosure box which can be retrofitted to provide a closable, cord storable outlet unit utilizable in a wall of normal thickness, that is, walls which may be only about 4 inches thick, which is slightly larger than the width of an electrical outlet box.